Seven Days of Lonely and a Day of Insanity
by I.Have.An.Angel
Summary: Story inspired by the song 'Heros' by Superchick. Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji want revenge. They first need proof that they are justified in their doings. And they ARE justified. RATED M FOR A REASON.


**Day I**

"Hey, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto chirped. Sakura turned around, away from her friends. A glared formed in her grass-green eyes. Naruto kept his smile. _Hit me_, he dared her. She didn't disappoint. He stumbled back slightly. He rubbed his cheek, the stupid innocent smile on his face. "Wow, Sakura-Chan, you hit hard." He gave a wave to the pink haired entity and continued on his way.

Neji turned to stare after the object of his affection. He shook his head lightly. "Silly Naru-Chan." TenTen whacked him upside the head.

**Day II**

Naruto grinned as he bounded past Sakura. "Heya, Sasuke!" He chirped.

"Shut up and go away, Dobe."

Naruto's eyes glinted and Neji took a step forward. "Why ya gotta be such a Teme?" And Sakura's fist collided with his head. _Hold your temper, Naruto-Kun. Soon, all will be okay_, a voice in his mind cooed. Naruto got the feeling of being enveloped in a motherly hug. "'Kay. Yeah, yeah. I'm gone. Ciao!" He dashed off down the hall. Neji looked after him, concern evident in his lavender orbs.

**Day III**

"Oh, don't even speak, Uzumaki," TenTen spat.

_Hush, hush, Kit… Only four more of their little group… Excluding that Hyuuga boy… Sh, Kit, Sh._

Naruto grinned. _Oh, say it_. "I wasn't going to talk to you, m'kay?" Naruto grinned, a fox in his face. "I wanted to say hi to Ino-San, but… HI TENTEN!" Naruto yelled. TenTen slapped him.

**Day IV**

"Hi Ino-San! How're you?"

Ino's eye twitched. "Oh, buzz OFF!"

Naruto continued smiling. Everyone took in his appearance… It was their double take. He wore all grey. Not his usual orange, just grey. It was odd. Like… It seemed like a sign to their stupid little group. Sasuke took a step forward, but Naruto just dashed down the hall, screaming,

"KIBBLE!"

"FOXY!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"MARRY ME!"

The seven exchanged glances while Neji watched, his expression hurt.

**Day V**

Naruto wore a dark grey shirt and light grey pants. His shoes were blue. His eyes sparkled with something as he met up with Kiba at the door. Chouji met up with them moments later. Chouji and Kiba exchanged kisses and Naruto glanced longingly at Neji briefly before the three made their way over to the Popular Eight. Sakura, Sasuke, TenTen, and Ino down. Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Hinata left. Kiba bounced forward.

"Hello Sakura, Sasuke, TenTen, Ino, Hinata. How might you be on this lovely day?" Kiba inquired.

"Fuck off, Dog Breath," Ino, Sakura, and TenTen snarled.

"Bug off, Inu-Baka," Sasuke sighed.

"Pl-please go-go away. Now." Hinata gave a glare. Kiba gave a smile while Chouji greeted the five. He got nearly the same remarks. Naruto stepped forward.

"Hello, Hina-San." Hinata gave him a nasty glare. He didn't back down. He just smiled and waited for an answer.

"G-Go a-away asshole," spat the Hyuuga princess. Naruto sighed and walked off, grabbing Kiba and Chouji.

"Come, my lovers. We must go bug 'Kashi!"

**Day VI**

Naruto's shirt was black and his pants dark grey. The hair on the back of the Nara's neck stood up. He grinned and greeted Shikamaru. It, unlike his other greetings, wasn't very boisterous. It was just… There. "Shikamaru. Hello. How're you today?"

"You're too troublesome. Screw off."

"Nara," Kiba greeted.

"You screw off too Kibble."

Chouji didn't even bother. He gave the Nara a scathing look. Of course. Naruto patted Chouji's arm and shocked the Pops. He shot each one but the Hyuuga prince scathing looks that promised pain if Chouji cried. Shikamaru winced. Kankuro got the worst glare of all, though no one knows why.

**Day VII**

Naruto is clad in all black except his shoes. They are a dark blue. He grins like a rabid dog at Kankuro. "Hey, Kuro." Kankuro glares and looks away. He doesn't like it when Naruto acts like that. "Aww, poor Kuro." Kankuro continued to ignore the blond.

"Go away, baka."

"Pussy," Naruto muttered under his breath. _You've gone too far, Kit_. Kankuro turns around and grabs Naruto's shoulders, kissing him.

"Go die," Kankuro snarled. Naruto smiled a perky smile and bounced off. Kiba and Chouji stepped up to Pop Number Seven.

"Hey Kankuro," Chouji says.

"Wank off," Kankuro shoots back.

"Hell~O Kankur~O!" Kiba chimed. Kankuro thumped Kiba who merely scowled and the couple ran after their blond captain. Neji watched with caution. Something was up…

_Soon, Kit… Yes…_

**Day VIII**

Naruto didn't even bother with his would be greetings. He held his backpack to his chest and jerked at every noise. He was decked out in all black. Over the weekend, he got his ears pierced and his hair had black streaks in it. The scars on his cheeks were darker, horrid looking. Violent, almost. Kiba and Chouji were decked out in black as well. Both had their hair styled wildly and it, sadly, looked hot. They too clutched their bags to their chests. The trio looked either afraid or very cocky. Neji had a sick feeling that it was cocky…

Naruto entered his classroom just as the bell rang. Two doors down, Kiba was doing the same and a door next to his, Chouji was doing so as well. Kurenai Yuuhi entered Naruto's classroom sternly, as usual. "Mitarashi's here," Kiba's voice sounded through the ear piece in Naruto's left ear. Neji, who was to Naruto's left, glanced at the blond babe curiously. He clearly heard what Kiba said, though no one else could. Fifteen minutes into class, a voice spoke to Naruto again.

"Kashi's here," Chouji hissed. Naruto nodded, though only Neji seemed to notice.

"On our go." Kiba and Chouji confirmed this. _Kit… So close…. So close to the end…_ Naruto let a sadistic smirk make itself known. Hush, Momma. I know how close we are. Naruto cocked his head to the right. _Three…_ "Three," whispered Naruto. Kurenai turned to write something on the board. _Two_. "Two…"

"Detention, Uzumaki."

_One…_ "One…" _GO NOW! _Naruto grinned and stood, digging around in his bag.

"Yes, Uzumaki?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled a saccharine smile as he pulled a machine gun from his bag. "Surprise," he said sweetly. Down the hall, screams erupted.

"Mr. Uzumaki-"

Kurenai was silenced as a bullet went through her forehead. Naruto jumped over desks and locked the door, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Yooooo~!" His voice rang through the school. "This is your friendly neighborhood fox speaking. Please do not be alarmed. Remain calm and hopefully your death will be painless. Shizune, would you be so kind as to initiate a school-wide lockdown?"

"With pleasure, Uzumaki-Sama." With that, the windows were shaded with metal.

"Hyuuga, Neji?" Naruto called. Neji hesitantly walked to the psychotic blond. Naruto unlocked the door and threw the Hyuuga prince out. "Save yourself." With that, he kicked the door shut, turned around, and began firing his gun. Screams erupted from this classroom. Sakura screeched as beside her, Rock Lee went down with a bullet to the eye and one through his ear. She turned and faced the psychotic blond. Her jaw dropped as he shot Ino straight in her mouth then through her throat. Sakura was next. She noticed with sick glee that Naruto's gun was out of ammo. She paled, though, when Naruto ripped out a pocket knife. It was just Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto left alive in the room.

_Kit… Kill the girl… But then, let's have some fun with the Uchiha, yes?_

Naruto grinned ad launched himself at the girl. He slowly cut her hair off, grinning as it mixed with the blood on the floor. Sasuke cowered in the corner, not daring to go through the room. One word rang through his mind as he watched. **Itachi**. Naruto grinned down at the flailing girl. He reached down and removed her shirt and bra. He took his knife and ran it from her waist to her collarbone. He then proceeded with carving his initials into her chest. She screamed in pain. Naruto grinned and tore of her skirt and underwear. He stood and didn't spare her a glance. _Kit…?_ Naruto picked up his gun. Sasuke let out a gasp of horror when he realized what Naruto was going to do to Sakura. Sakura stared up at the blond in confusion, blood gushing from her chest. Naruto knelt down in the blood and forced Sakura's legs apart. A horrifying scream that had Naruto grinning sadistically ripped from Sakura's throat as Naruto shoved the machine gun inside the girl. He then yanked her up by her hair and gouged out her eyes with his bare fingers and he slit her throat… With his teeth. Inside Naruto's mind, demonic laughter roared as blood gushed into Naruto's mouth and dripped down his chin.

Sasuke stared as Naruto turned his cerulean eyes on the raven. Just like Itachi. Would Naruto… Would Naruto rape him like Itachi did? Oh god… Naruto pounced on the Uchiha and licked his lips. Sasuke whimpered and struggled under the blond's body. He heard the door blow open. Kiba's and Chouji's voices cheering Naruto on now that they were there. Kiba wolf-whistled and told Naruto he did a good number on the 'Haruno-Whore.' _Kit… Destroy his mind… Then let him be free_… Naruto chuckled darkly and ripped off Sasuke's shirt. He dragged his knife lightly down Sasuke's chest, barely drawing blood. He circled both nipples with the knife and sliced through the center of each. Sasuke's back arched but whether in pain or pleasure, the Uchiha didn't know. Naruto dipped his head down and lapped up the blood from the boy's chest, lightly carving his name into the Uchiha's abdomen. He leaned back and grinded against the raven, carving his name deeply into the raven's abdomen. Sasuke winced. Directly above 'Naruto Uzumaki and Kyuubi', Naruto carved deeply, 'Owned By:'. Sasuke screamed loudly. Naruto stood and dug his boot into the Uchiha Raven's crotch. Sasuke let out a girly screech. Naruto dug his heel harder onto the Uchiha's manhood. Kiba cackled and Chouji choked on his chips he was laughing so hard.

Naruto leaned down, pressing his body flat against the Uchiha's. In the raven's ear, the fox whispered, "These scars will never fade… They will always be red and angry. They will remind you that you belong to _me_. Especially when we are both in the same insane asylum, you screaming as loud as you can about how I ruthlessly murdered everyone you held dear… And I, laughing manically about how I killed thirty-two adults and one old woman… And you will remember that you, Uchiha Sasuke, belong to _me_."

Naruto stood and faced Kiba and Chouji, tucking his pocket knife down the front of his shirt. "Nice, bro," Kiba commented. Naruto and Kiba knocked fists.

"I kept Kuron alive," Kiba added.

"And I let Gaara go."

Naruto smirked at Sasuke's unconscious form. "And I freed my love."

Kiba grinned. "Let's go ruin Kuron's life."

Kankuro was huddled in a corner, watching as Naruto entered the room, twirling his pocket knife around. Kankuro whimpered as Naruto approached, squatting down in front of him. Kankuro shook his head, tears rolling down his face. He was obviously scarred enough. Enough for himself, but not for the blond fox. Naruto gently ran the knife tip down Kankuro's cheek.

"Please… Please… Please…Please let me go…" Naruto smirked at the begs and pleas.

"Insanity knows no bounds, Kuron… I'm going to extend those bounds to _you_."

And the torture commenced. Naruto slid Kankuro's jeans off and proceeded to mar the brunette's legs. He spread the boy's legs and carved 'Naruto Uzumaki' into his right thigh and 'Kyuubi Uzumaki' into his left thigh. Kankuro squealed loudly in pain. Naruto tore Kankuro's briefs from his body. Naruto trailed his blood smeared fingers up Kankuro's shaft before the blond cut the tip of the brunette's shaft. Kankuro whimpered as Naruto slowly dragged the knife down the Sabaku's length, sighing contentedly at the whimpers of pain he elicited from Kankuro. He abandoned Kankuro's lower half and sliced off his shirt. He began carving miscellaneous items along Kankuro's upper half. He carved 'PROPERTY OF: KYUUBI AND NARUTO UZUMAKI' across the young man's torso. He then retraced the cut, digging deeply. Blood gushed from the new cuts and Naruto pressed his body against Kankuro's, his fingers dancing lightly along the other's shaft.

"You're mine… Especially when you and Uchiha are in an insane asylum screaming about the events here…" Naruto pushed himself up and watched Kankuro curl into a ball, rocking himself back and forth.

_Good show, Kit_. Naruto only grinned. He led his two friends out of the room and towards where Shizune should've been… She was there, alright. Her head was in a chair and her various limbs were scattered about the lobby. Naruto arched a brow as he looked up into the lavender eyes of Hyuuga Neji. The brunette bird shrugged.

"What can I say?" he asked. "She wouldn't shut up about me being here. I took care of her the best I knew how." Naruto smirked and strode to Neji. Naruto wiped the blood from his hands and took Neji's. He gently cut open the tip of Neji's index finger. He dragged the appendage across the Hyuuga Prince's pale lips, smearing blood all over his face. The blond leaned forward and kissed the Hyuuga, suckling the blood from the pale orifice.

"Mmm…" Naruto moaned.

Kiba spoke up. "Yeah. Who's up for calling the cops and leaving?"

Naruto leaned away from Neji and reached into his back pocket. He flicked a card from a card deck onto the receptionist's desk and then strode over to Shizune's head and pulled a mini-stapler from his back pocket. He retrieved another card and stapled it to the dead forehead. He then did so with every piece of Shizune's body. He smirked and put the stapler away, pulling out a mini roll of tape. He taped a card to the front door and pulled out a crappy cell phone from his other back pocket. He dialed 9-1-1 and, when the phone was answered, made his voice hysterical.

"Pl-pl-please help…" He stuttered, faking a sob. "They're everywhere…"

"Who is everywhere?" the woman on the other end of the line called.

Naruto faked a choked sob and then a strangled scream. "Their bodies…" He began 'crying'. "Everywhere… B-b-b-b-b-blood… Dead bodies… AAAAAAAAH!!"

"Sir, tell me where you," Naruto sobbed, "are, please."

Naruto faked a hiccup and gave the woman the school's address. The woman gave an affirmation. "Alright. Please hold on. Stay put and don't move."

"I-I-I'm in m-m-m-music room 101… I th-think my friend i-is in room 103… Please help us…" And Naruto hung up. He dropped the trashy phone and smashed it with his boot. He walked out the front door followed by Kiba and Chouji. Neji stopped to take in the card on the door.

The back –which was viewed on the inside of the door-, was an orange-red with a 'K' and an 'N' intertwined. On the front, there was a giant red-orange fox. It's face was rabid looking, foam bleeding from its mouth. Waving manically around its head were nine tails, some glowing yellow and some not. On the fox's head sat a little blond boy. At the bottom, it said four words that made cops stop breathing.

_**Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki**_


End file.
